The Games Of Our Divergence
by Goddess Of The Games
Summary: Tris wakes up to realize that this woman isn't her mother, but Melexis, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. It turns it Melexis is played and pawned by her own brother. Everything goes wrong. The games are back and Melexis and Tris has to play. Tobias has to watch, with the fear his own brother may get his girl. Will two female rebels make it to a full blown world domination?
1. Intro

**Two Personalities**

**Two Battles **

**Two Worlds**

"It's impossible! She can't be alive!" I won't except the fact that they remade her. That she remembers me, us, the war. It's been three years since she died, I don't need to re-lose my hope again. "T-" Christina starts on my old name. "Four," She corrects herself. Anybody that has called my Tobias since Tris left us, went home with a broken jaw. "you have to understand. I know their message sounded a bit sketchy -" I cut Christina off. "A bit? A _Bit_? They told us that they were one of the _experiments _who happened to be smart enough to hack into our systems! They said they saw how brave Tris was and _needed _her for their own problems! So they _took_ her, fixed her, gave her a home! She should have been with us!" I yell. I run my hands through my hair.I don't believe it! I want to so bad but I don't.

"Well, we're going. . . ." She gestures to herself, Zeke, Will, Uriah (A/N: I saw no point in his death so we are going to say she shot him in the leg, so he was alive when they found him. Uriah lives through the explosion!), Peter, several random soldiers, and finally. . . . Marcus. _Marcus. . . _" So all of you believe in this bullshit?" I ask.

"Oh it's true alright. . . " A male says from behind me. I whip around, my gun pointed at his head. He holds up to hands, his ax falling to the ground. The guy is about an inch shorter than me. He has silver eyes, almost like the moon. He has scruffy and messy dirty blond hair. He also has a bit of a stubble cover his whole lower face. He's surprisingly muscular, broad shoulders, abs, large muscles in his arms. No he wasn't a body builder, but you could tell he had been training for as long as me.

"Come on bro!" He laughs, tilting his head. "I was talking to my sister and little miss Tris before I came here. " He says. His eyes lose that happy glow when he mentions his sister but it quickly regenerates. "You met Tris?" Christina asks, slowly stepping forward. "Yeah. I came here to tell you guys something. Tris requested it herself." He says. I lower my gun but I'm still ready to shoot. "She asked me to tell you what Is going on. I'm going to say this in the most simple way possible. My name is Haymitch Gale Mellark, and your Tris and my sister and going to be participating in a game of life or death. The Hunger Games."

**Hello everybody. I know that this is the shortest chapter possible, but this is kind of the 'into' I guess. This is in the present day, the next few chapters will be on what happened to Tris and about the Hunger games. The games will be at least ten chapters long. And all of my stories will be at least 50 chapters long. I will work on this, and every week (Usually on Tuesday) Expect a chapter! **


	2. My Fake Death

**Two Personalities**

**Two Worlds **

**Two Battles**

"Mom?" I ask as my mother scoops her up into her arms. "Yes Tris?" She asks. Her voice is different now. I watch as she slowly shifts into another person, as if I am finally seeing reality. "Y-you are not my mother. ." I cough out the words, blood soon trailing behind. The teenager smiles. "I see, you can finally process who I really am." She says. Her dark hair is parted right where her face ends, giving not even an inch of hair on one side of her face. The other side flows down like a waterfall. ( A/N: It's just a deep side part ) Her skin is sun-kissed and flawless. Her blue eyes sparkle deeply, searching through our surroundings, which are unknown to me. Her square-ish face is framed by her long bangs. Her small nose looks like it had been drawn, with it's perfectly rounded end. To be honest, she looks like a perfect doll. Her long eyelashes squint with her eyes as we step outside – I can tell by the new warm glow-, she shifts my in her arms so that she is carrying me bridal style. I wince as her hand presses into my gunshot. She's holding me close to her quite large chest. "Who are you really?" I ask. My voice is shaky, still disappointed from her not being my mother and from the boiling and bubbling pain. I watch as my blood soaks into her black shirt and cakes her leather jacket.

"My name is Melexis Primrose Mellark." She states plainly. Her eyes dull for a moment as if her name is a burden. So looks down at me. "We're almost to the truck, then we can heal you. Try and stay awake Trissy." She says with a dry, short laugh. I didn't even notice that I was tired until she says that. I squirm in her arms but that causes me to wince. The wound sets on fire then is slowly put out, leaving a small, bearable burning pinch. My body has gotten used to gunshot wounds. It is only when the pain calms that I can think. A strange woman is taking me away from safety. "What are you going to do with me?" I ask as my eyes droop closed. It doesn't really matter though. Before all I could see was her face and body. Everything else was black. "I'll tell you when you wake up. While your asleep we will fix you up, okay? Just know with me by your side you'll be safe. I'm not just another experiment, honey." Her sweet voice is the last thing I hear before I slip off into the warm, painless arms of the darkness.

_**Melexis POV**_

I watch as Tris sleeps in the bed of our truck. Her hair is thrown over her face, her arms draped across her chest. Medics crowd around her muttering things like, _'She should be dead,' _and, _'impossible, but try,'_. I reluctantly tear my eyes away from Tris. I twist my body and jump out from the truck's backseat. I smile as I see my old friend who has stuck by my side since we were young, Malac. " Hawthrone! Get your ass over here!" I yell, raising my hand. He turns around, a smile plastered on his face. His black hair his ruffled, his evergreen eyes sparkling. "Mellark, how's it going?" He asks, walking towards me. I smile as we embrace in a hug. I pat his back and pull away from him. "How are you?" I ask and take a step back from him. "Good, good. Now let's talk about the serious matters at hand. The clone is in, we are leaving in five minutes, and we have all signs of us covered up."

The clone of Tris. I feel horrible doing this to her loved ones, but she's safer with us. They will understand. They have to. She has to. And she will, I know it. We had taken a dead woman, Tris's exact size then gave her millions upon millions of dollars worth of plastic surgery to do the trick. It will all work out. And if we made a mistake, they will be to heartbroken to notice. They won't notice the girl has contacts in. "Lex?" Malac snaps his fingers in front of my face, drawing me back into reality. "Time to go!" He shouts. I turn to the car, staring at Tris. I swing myself into the bed of the truck, setting myself down next to Tris. I watch as strangers load into the car, Malac in the driver's seat. Medics clear out, one walking to me. The medic is a female with blond princess curls and deep blue eyes. "She should wake in a couple hours, tomorrow even maybe." She smiles. "A tough cookie you got there." She says before turning and sliding out of the bed. I take off my blood stained leather jacket. A stranger turns around and smiles. "Why don't you join us, girl?" He asks with a wink. I grind my teeth. I'm a great person. . . . with my friends. "Why don't you pay attention and stop hitting on girls half your age perv." I spit out. His smile falls. That brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin, set with toned muscles won't fool me. His bright white smile falls and he turns around in his seat. (A/N, If you didn't notice, he's in the back of the truck.) He closes the door as the trucks engine rumbles. I watch Malac through the window as he grips the steering wheel.

I look back at the government building, smoke stirring in the sky. The truck rumbles off slowly into the horizon. We use back roads, some unknown to the public. We even travel between trees and mountains. All while I study Tris, occasionally wiping the hair from her eyes. And before I know it, I fall asleep listening to the steady rise and fall of Tris' breath.

**Trust me, I know this Is a super short chapter! This is just kinda an intro! And this is when Tris 'Died' from back then. What I'm thinking is that I'll start off with short chapters but update more often at random. When the chapters get longer it will be on Every other Tuesday (Maybe Friday, but I have a lot going on in school currently so It depends on that!). Also, I LOVE your reviews! Tell me what you think! Bad or good? Where would _you _like this to go? Thanks for reading!**

** Hugs and Kisses,**

** _ Goddess of The Games_**


	3. A New Home

**I needed to put this up A.S.A.P! I'm surprised that people are actually reading this! I'm trying to make this a lot better and I want this to be a great story! Thanks to all of those who are following me! Here we are! Again, this takes place in the past.**

_**Tris POV**_

My eyes stay closed as my brain awakens. Memories of before I had dozed off fill my mind. I clench my fists and pry open one eyes. I'm blinded by bright light and shut my eyelid. I listen to the sound of an engine as I try to doze off again. I notice how the pain has turned into a steady throb in my ribs, shoulder and left thigh. Plus the killer headache. I press the heels of my hands to my eyes. "You know that you can just ask for some painkillers Trissy." A female says. I don't even have to open my eyes to know that it's Melexis. I can tell by the way her words flow off her tongue like honey. "Lex? Hey, an hour till we get there!" A male calls. I listen for Melexis to reply, but she only shuffles around a bit.

"You can open your eyes Beatrice." Melexis states, shuffling around yet again. I slowly open my eyes to see Melexis hovering over me. Today she is wearing a leather black jacket, a red shirt and jeans. Her hair is up in a pony tail, with her bangs left hanging down to frame her face. "Morning sleepy head." She smiles. "That's what happens when you get shot." I groan as she chuckles. "Question," I moan and sit up. She sits criss-cross applesauce, her blue eyes piercing into my sole. Kind of like Tobia-. I physically wince. I don't meet her eyes as I ask, "Why did you take me?" I rub my hands on my pants- an old habit- as I squeeze my eyes shut . "Well we couldn't let you die a virgin now could we?" She asks, the sides of her lips twitching. I can tell she is trying to lighten the tension. To be honest, there's so much you could probably cut it like butter.

I can't help but looks down and sighs. "Your plan didn't work. The government took the memory wipe and used it against your fellow members. . . .except you. I got you out just in time. . ." She looks up, tears swelling in her eyes. "I can't let a person go through that. If I had let you-" She chokes on a sob. ", i'd be crushed by guilt." She blinks back tears. I can't help but feel for her. She risked herself to save a stranger. Me. Tris Prior. . . "How do you know me?" I question. The words slip out of my mouth.

She looks up and flashes a tiny smile. "The government can control your cameras and equipment. We can control theirs. We were here before any of you. We were their first experiment, and the only one that made it. We are all Divergent. Then they shipped us off like toys. So we came back to help. . . .we were too late." She looks away, not meeting my eyes. She looks genuinely sad. I can't help but feel that it's right to trust her. I stare at her, having a conversation with myself. _She's a stranger! You'd be stupid to trust her! _A part of me screams. _She's crying, showing no signs of lying plus, she saved my fucking life! _The argument continues as Melexis reaches up to dry her tears. I can't convince myself not to trust her. She saved my life, healed me, and is completely opening herself up. How could this go wrong?

She finally turns and meets my gaze. She wipes her tears and sniffles. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to see me like this." She says and presses the heels of her hands to her face. A man from the from of the truck calls to her. The truck rumbles to a stop as the man gets out. He has he has sloppy black hair and green eyes. He is built like Tobias but, with a rounder face. He is also a bit to pale. He walks to Melexis and hands her a gray shopping bag.

"Thanks Hawthrone." She laughs, a smile tugging at her lips. "Anything for you Mellark!" He laughs and walks back into the driver's seat of the truck. I listen to the engine as we rumble off. I'm not sure if I'm right, but he seemed to lighten up when Melexis smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" I question. Oh no, I didn't mean to ask that or anything super personal about her. She stops smiling and shakes her head frantically. "Malac?" She stares wide eyed at me. "On gosh no! He's just my best friend! We've been friends for years!" She explains, obviously rattled by my question. My lips form an 'o' as I begin to understand. The poor guy has been stuck in the friend zone for years. "Anyway," she holds up the bag, changing the subject. "painkillers." She smiles. I had forgotten about the fast, painfull throb in my head and body. She opens the bag and pulls out a syringe and I wince. "Trust me, pain killers." She pulls out a small vial of liquid and shows me the label. It reads;

' Pain Killer 1789, Syringe Only. Quickest Working Around

~Panem Brand'

"Okay?" she asks and I nod. She puts the liquid into the syringe and hands it to me. "You can do it yourself. Like usual." She really has watched me. . . I take the syringe and put it to my neck. "Not there!" She yells before I stab myself. She points to her upper arm, by her shoulder. I aim it and stab myself. Seconds after the liquid is in my veins, I begin to feel better. "Wow!" I state and touch around the wound on my thigh. Melexis smiles and nods. "Fastest around." she states. "Thanks Melexis." I smile and wiggle so that I'm sitting criss-cross applesauce ( A/N:Please tell me we remember that from elementary.) "Anytime." She replies, she nods her head in front of us. I gasp. Sitting in front of us is a crystal city, literally. Skyscrapers tower high, all made of glass and silver. People dressed in crazy colours and weird hairstyles walk around causally. 'Welcome to the Capitol Of Panem!' A sign reads. Melexis points to a sign that reads, 'Northeast to district 10, 12, and 13.' We will obviously be going there, or in one of the districts.

Melexis explains to me the past of Panem, how after the war they found out that the president (Snow) has been working for David and kept the other experiments a secret by covering them up as places that were destroyed in the war before. She told me that David shoves them all upward, taking half of the 'United States Of America' and half of 'Canada' to live in. They had to rebuild everything and anything. Plus, just recently, a new president had been elected. She said she was going to make huge changes for the better. She also gave me a map of Panem and some lessons about how somethings are done. She also gave me a lesson about something called the Hunger Games, her parents and the war. Just before I fall asleep, she tells me we should be in district twelve, my new home with her and Malac, by eight in the morning. I had been asleep for three days already.

"And Tris," She whispers as I lay down and she gathers her things,

"Call me Lex."

**I hope you understand more now! Today (I think) We have a longer chapter! yaaaay! I'm so proud of myself. So I'm thinking on updating, absolutely every Tuesday and maybe Thursdays, so just keep a look out on the T days! And please, please please plaeeeeeeeese, review. I love comments, but please not harsh. I love constructive criticism though!**

**~Goddess of The games **


	4. Small Talk of Home

**Hello everyone! Oh, I love this so much! I can't stop writing this! Anywho, If you're a Percy Jackson fan, check out my Make Your Own Character (When we came to town) story. Also check out my other own, The Omegas! But this is Divergent and The Hunger Games. And speaking of this story, here's the next chapter!**

_** Melexis POV**_

* * *

><p>Do I like lying to her as I watch her sleep? Of course not. One of the hardest things I've ever done. Already. . . She has an effect on me! No I don't want to sleep with her, kiss her, touch her and such. She like. . . .like the sister I never had. Knowing that she trusts me and I can make her laugh. . . I feel special for the first time. . . like somebody finally loves me like a sibling. Now don't let me get you off track, I have a brother but. . . he acts like a second dad! Always 'Lex, be careful' and 'Lex, you're too young for a boyfriend!'. I try and tell him that I can take care of myself, but he never listens. He never has fun with me. He has never once said, 'You're going paintballing? Sweet! Can I come! It'll be fun!' Or 'Hey, It looks like you're having trouble with a gun. How about we go into the woods and I'll help you. You know I'm better with one too!'. I mean, He's younger than me! Holy crap!<p>

I sigh and run my hand through my hair as I think about my brother. He's in on this whole thing too. He (Surprisingly, I know. Don't be drinking while you read this because that drink in your mouth, is going to be all over the floor.), is actually, the leader of this whole thing. (There goes that new rug, am I right?) I shift so that I'm hugging my knees, my arms pulling them closer to my chest. I set my chin on my knees and watch our landscape. We are in district 11, The land is flat, filled with stalks of corn, patches of beans, rows of fruit filled trees. Colours mix and blend as we speed by, the tires bouncing on the rough ground. I close my eyes and breath in the sweet scent of fruit and cow shit. I smile to myself. Aren't I the funniest? Wait, who am I talking to? I slap the heels of my hands to my face many times. I look up again to see animals; cows, horses, chickens, pigs, ducks and sheep wandering through a massive field. Of course, with the occasional sheep dog or Australian Shepherd. The air is filled with the scent of pumpkins, fall, fire wood and wet dog. I almost barf at the smell but quickly plug my nose

I laugh as Tris wakes, coughing and choking as the smell travels down her throat. her eyes fly open as she scrambles up, plugging her nose before wincing and whimpering like a sick puppy. I laugh again as I hand Tris the Pain-Killer Vial and syringe from the gray shopping bag Malac handed me last quickly groans in relief as she slides the needle into her arm. She looks up at me as she shoves the used syringe into a different bag. "The hell is that smell?" She asks, fanning her hand infront of her face. I smile as she scrambles up, sitting with her back against the wall of the bed of the the truck. "That, My friend, is District 11 you're smelling."

I chuckle. She looks back. "Ah yes, the smell of cow crap. My favorite!"She mutters. I smile. "So Trissy, How'd ya sleep?" I can help but wonder. She looked like she was ready to die last night. Oh, wait. . . I'm sure she was like three days ago! She shakes her head. "They haunt my dreams. . ." She whispers. She had been dreaming about her family, her friends, Tobias. She misses them dearly already. "Hey," I begin. "I'm not going to say that bullshit (Haha, pun. . . get it? In a farmland. . . No? Alright. . .) about how it's all gunna get better. I'd say me and you know better than anyone how it feels to lose somebody. To be honest, it will never be okay. What we do is learn to live with the pain, that way it doesn't hurt as much. For a while we see things that remind us and we breakdown. Crying and screaming and hitting random people? It's normal. We're strong though, we'll get through it. And if you need help doing that, I'll be right by your side. I know how it feel to go through it alone." I sigh. She looks up, tears filling her eyes. She throws herself up, wrapping her arms around me. I'm shocked. I slowly wrap my arms around her, patting her back. "Need help sweetie?" I ask, smiling. She nods into my shoulder as she cries. "I'll help you Tris." I whipser, patting her back and rubbing her hair.

We stay like this for what seems to be hours. By the time he breaks apart, the sun has gone from sitting on the horizon to a fourth way into the sky. "I'm sorry." She says as she presses the heels of her hands to her eyes. "I just don't get it. . " She says. What does she not get. "You saved me then you're so nice." She states and sits like I was before, her knees to her chest. I can't tell her I'm being nice so that she trusts me. I can't tell her that I'm nice because I took her away from her life. . but I can tell her what she's like to me. "Because of how you are. You remind me of myself. Even if I'm two years older. . . You're like a sister I never had. I feel the urge to comfort you. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm not sexually attracted to you, I love you. . . kind of. Like as a sister, but I don't want to punch you in the face. . .What?" I bury my head into my knees. I hear Tris laugh. "I know what you mean." I can feel her smile burning into my head. Slowly I look up. "Thanks, didn't want to seem like a perv lesbian there." I say, a smile tugging at my lips. I look at the farms, it has turned from animals to bushes, covering everything. "I know where we are. We should be home," I glance at Tris as I say 'home'. Her smile falters, but is quickly put back up. Tough cookie, but I already knew that. "In about fifteen minutes. You'll love it. Old fashioned, small houses, besides ours, small community, friendly people. We all work together, we don't get much anymore. . . The new President, she seems to be turning it into the ways before. We're getting poorer and poorer." I state flatly. I don't like talking much about the past. "Do you think she'll bring them back?"Tris gasps. I shake my head. " I- I" I want to say no but. . . It seems that way. I hold my head high. "To be honest, I'm not sure. It's a fifty fifty situation." I whisper. She just nods, understanding the situation. We sit in silence for a while, Until we see a sign, '_NOW ENTERING DISTRICT 12!'. _Tris squeals, sitting up, looking out. We break from the farm lands. Dust and dirt scatters out. Grass grows, strong, yet soft, like the people here. She watches as we pass old houses, gray, brown, white and blue. Dirty and clean. People watch from the sidewalks, waving. They had all seen Tris at one point or another. They all know me. . .what they call, her 'guardian angel.' Now that I think. . .maybe so. People dress in duller colors, black, gray, white, light pink or blue. Your lucky if you see green, orange or red. The red shirts I have, I stole from the capitol while there. Females have their hair braided, in pony tails or leaf out, flowing down like a waterfall. Males let their hair grow out a bit, or cut it super short. We pass the Hub. Our trading center. We had brought that back a while ago. We would trade anything there, meat, stolen goods, food, clothing. Anything we could get our hands on. They whole town is dirty, covering in coal dust. But we are amazing. We hold secrets like no other. We have out secret, underground base. That is where we hack the capitol. That is where we discovered Tris, and how she could help _us _out.

"District twelve is nothing pretty. And we don't really care." I state as Tris stares wide eyed as we enter the Victor's Village. I have what was my parent's house. Both of them. Haymitch is still here. Old drunken' bastard still. But, doesn't mind sharing some booze. Good mentor though, giving me 'life lessons'.We stop by our house. "We're sharing, If that's okay." I say to Tris. She stares in amazement at the flowers and the house, three stories tall, white, stone steps and wooden porch. Tris nod's her head, her jaw on the bright green grass. I shake my head as we walk up the stairs. "Close your mouth. You're going to catch flies." Her jaw slams closed. I take out my key, unlocking the door. I slowly push it open.

"Well roommate. Welcome home"

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh! I'm super proud of this chapter guys!I know it was super boring, but it still is my longest chapter. 300 more words than the last! I know, you guys don't give a crap, but REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Like really, 0 reviews! Just take a minute to write what you think! I really love writing this story and I'm cool with criticism! Thanks!<strong>

**~Goddess Of The Games**


	5. Eaton

**Hello again! I was going to update this weekend but, another writer (You know who I'm talking to *Cough* DauntlessFangirl4and6 *Cough*. Check her out, she's amazing!) really liked the story so I got a typen'! I would like to thank those who kept on reading and faved, it really helps a writer out! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tris POV<strong>_

I run my fingers over a photo, a smile painted on my face. Melexis is with her family. Lex's hair is parted in the middle, flowing down to her shoulders in curls. Her blue eyes sparkle with such joy for a child, it amazes me. She looks to be eleven or twelve. She's wearing a button up blue plaid shirt and jeans. Not to mention the brown, leather cowgirl boots. Her plump lips are shining on her olive skin, as she smiles, showing none of her pearl white teeth. She's standing next to a younger boy, which I suspect is her brother. He looks to be nine or ten. He has messy, dirty blond hair and large silver eyes that are brighter then the moon. He has a toothy smile. He's pale but strong. He's wearing jeans and a red shirt, which compliments his eyes. Then I see Lex's mom. My smile grows larger. Her mother's hair is in a braid, which is thrown over her shoulder. Her silver eyes sparkle as she squeezes Lex's shoulder. She's tanned and fit, just like Melexis. You can tell she lost something dear, but Lex and her brother fill it in. Finally her father. He has messy, dirty blond hair like Lex's brother and shiny, deep blue eyes like Lex. He's pale, and muscular. If I saw them without knowing, I wouldn't imagine a couple so happy had gone through something so horrid. I chew my lip and swipe the dust off the glass with the hem of my shirt. Lex had goten' me some clothes about an hour after we arrived. I'm wearing a black tanktop, jeans, and black boots. My hair is down, falling in the middle of my elbows and shoulder blades.

"Watcha doin'"A voice asks me. I whip around to see Lex, dressed in some fluffy black pants and and a white tee-shirt. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to -" She interrupts me with a laugh. "Tris it's fine." She walks to me. I love her walk. Her long legs spread out, taking large strides, but her movements are so graceful."That's my brother, Haymitch." She says, pointing to the blond haired boy. "You mean the guy next door, The drunk?" I ask, clueless. She laughs. "No, god no. He was my mom's mentor. The _drunk_." She mocks me. "My mother named my brother after him." She explains. It is only now I can see her as a whole. I can see her long, thin arms, small stomach, large chest and behind. I can see her American thighs and large feet, her long fingers and fingernails. I notice how perfect and flawless her skin is, except for the pimples on her face, up by her nose. Oh and her nose, small, rounded, thin. The perfect nose. Her face is perfect. Her body is perfect.

_She is perfect!_

"Yeah, I didn't mean to sneak around, I was just wondering." I say, placing the photo onto the wooden shelf that hangs above the fireplace.

I look around again. I had been here for two days already, but I can't seem to get enough. The light brown soft couch and loveseat, which face the large 36 inch flat screen; the black, glass coffee table that sits in front of the couch; the large fireplace on the right wall, as the T.V is on the center wall; the deep, redwood door, leading to the outside, with a shelf filled with shoes, coats, umbrellas, and bags are. the dark brown carpet and two black doors on the wall behind the T.V. The first leads to the kitchen. The kitchen is large, with two ovens, an island, counters lining two out of the four walls. The black fridge and dishwasher and sink are on the other wall, the last only holding the large black door. Almost everything in the kitchen is black, the counter tops, handles to the cupboards. Only the wood of the cupboards, which is made out of dark redwood, and the walls, which are a shade deeper red than the redwood, plus the redwood flooring.

The second door in the living-room, is a bathroom. A full bathroom; black tile, toilet, and sink, redwood cabinet and black shower.

Finally, by the outside door in the living room, is stairs. When you walk up them, your mind is blown. The stairs lead to a large room, with two a few game consoles, actual games, two couches, a large ass fish tank, a litter box for each of Melexis' cats. (She has five; a black and white Snowshoe cat named Snowball (A girl), a brown, black and white Norwegian Forest cat named Summer (A girl), A brown and white Ragamuffin cat named Mittens (A boy), A brown and white Turkish Van named Max (A boy),A gray and white Siberian Cat named Tracks (A boy.) Melexis says she happens to find cats off the street, and takes care of them. She loves them all, but is absolutely _not _crazy.) Food and water for each of them, plus the brown and white Rough Collie puppy, named Shimmer, that she has. The room also has toys, beds, and accessories for each pet. There is also a closet, filled with beers and alcohol and such that she has, even being 19. The walls are white and the floor is a gray carpet.

Then, in the only other door in that room, is another hallway. The floor is a light wood and the walls are a deep gray. There are five rooms, Melexis' room (Which I haven't seen yet), the bathroom, which is the same as downstairs, except replace the black with gray and redwood with a light, almost white, wood. Then another room for the pets, where they stay most of the time. The room has more beds and play toys, plus holds a hamster. Next is a guest bedroom, which has blue walls, a gray and black carpet, a white queen size bed, a dresser, closet and a T.V.

Finally, my room. My room has green walls, a brown carpet and a brown bed. Not some nasty, dirty brown, it's more like a creamy chocolate brown. I have an oak dresser, mirror/dresser, nightstand, door to my walk in closet, and T.V stand. From that, you already know that I have a T.V. I also have a desk, chair, and a bathroom of my own.

A small 'meow' pulls me from my thoughts. Mittens, Melexis' favorite cat, rubs his head against her leg. Lex reaches down, cradling the large ball of fuzz against her chest. He meows again, rubbing his wet nose against Melexis' chin. "Don't you just love cats?" She asks me, letting me off the hook for looking at her stuff, if I was on one from the start. I laugh, shaking my head. "I do, but not five of them!" I tease her. She loves her cats. "Hey!" She covers Mitten's ears, "Cats are amazingly adorable. They are cute, fuzzy, fat, playful, and a great companion. They also don't talk back, unlike _some _people!" Lex huffs. She snuggles closer to Mittens, breathing in his scent. A knock on the door interrupts our playful fight.

Melexis gently sets Mittens down, slipping to the door. She slowly opens it, to reveal a large man with broad shoulders, a square face, and an extra lip. His hair is so brown, it's almost black, and his deep blue eyes are so. . . so. . .familiar. "Hello, Melexis, Tris." He nods his head to me over Lex's shoulder. "We have a meeting with council at the Hub, about our guest." His dark eyes meet mine. "We'll need you there." He states flatly. He is in dark jeans and a deep red shirt. This man is so familiar, I just can't wrap my finger around it. "Sorry, I'm not sure we know who you are, _Sir._" Melexis narrows her eyes at the man. I chew my bottom lip. . .I know who he looks like. He looks like Tobias E-

"Eaton. Brody, Eaton."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everybody! Here we go! The next chapter is Three Years later! You all remember the into, right? Well, here we have it! Gosh, I can't wait for the next chapter! Imma get a' writin'! But first, I want to say, that yes, there will me sex scenes later on, but not till later, later, later, later, later, later- You get the point, on! So, want that now? That sucks, go somewhere else, I'll call you when I'm done! Pleeeeeaaaaaase review! Please, please, please!<strong>

**XOXOXOXO**

_**~Goddess Of The Games**_


	6. Dear Diary, Keep Her Secret

**Uggggh! Late, late, late. . . . . . late. . . . .late. . . . . . . update. I spent my time perfecting the chapter because I didn't know how to write it. And for that exact reason, it may be a bit. . . . bit.. . . . . .bit shorter. But I think this chapter and the next. . . .and maybe the next, will be from three years after words, after Tobias has met Haymitch, and about how he copes with it. And how does he cope with it? Well, let me show you!**

**I WANT TO ADD~ _DauntlessFangirl4and6_ helped me out with the chapter, I still recommend all of her writing. Amazing. Check her out! **

**~ Goddess Of The Games**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tobias POV- Three Years Later<strong>_

I can't stop the heat from raising from my stomach to my eyes, tears threatening to spill out. My heart pangs, beating as hard as possible. My chest bumps, pressing against my elbow as my hand reaches up, combing through my now long, dirty hair. I choke a sob, pushing it down my throat. She's alive. She's out there somewhere. Breathing. Eating. Smiling. Crying.

Living.

I can just imagine the sight of her, blond hair swirling around her head, grown inches past her shoulders, her big eyes shining as she runs through a field, a loose button up white shirt and jeans, hands outstretched.

My vision crumbles to dust as a pounding at my apartment door snaps me back to reality. I slowly stand, setting the beer bottle in my hand on the counter, walking to the door.

" EATON IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" A female booms from the other side as I put my calloused hand on the doorknob. Christina. I slowly open the door a crack, but Christina barges in, snatching the beer off of the counter, chugging it down, before collapsing on my couch. I roll my eyes. "What the hell?" I ask, getting another beer from the fridge.

"Alcohol helps." Chris states plainly, as If this was the simplest thing in the world. "Then what the hell do you want?" I ask her, sitting on the loveseat across from her. She laughs, shaking her head, taking out a yellow envelope.

"Haymitch gave this to me. It's info on Tris and her _guardian angel_" She spits out 'gaurdian angel' like it's sinful.

"What's her name?"

"Melexis Primrose Mellark."

I just nod. I want to know everything

about the girl that took Tris. From her likes, to skill level, to weaknesses.

"He gave me Melexis's diary. She had it for the first to years after Tris left." Chris explains.

She pulls out an old looking book with cowskin leather covers and parchment paper insides. I take the book reading the cover; For my dear Melexis, Love Daddy.

I open the first page, to see cursive writing throughout the first page. It reads;

September 27, 3027

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't understand how I feel right now. I'm stuck in this truck on this filthy dirt road, staring at her. She looks so dead. So lost. So sad. She sleeps with a frown on her face. I can only imagine why. I didn't want to do it. To take her away from her loved ones, brother, friends. I have to come up with a lie. I'll tell her that her plan didn't work. That they don't remember. Divergent and all. I'll have to tell her Four doesn't remember her and I couldn't let her go through those things. But I can't tell her the truth._

_It's safer for Her, for me, for them this way. Hopefully, when we are done, I may return her to them. To, Chrisa what her name? Was it Christina? Not sure. I watched them on the cameras. I watched their lives unfold like some teenage drama Tv show._

_But as I look at her, lifeless, bulletholes scarring her chest, my heart pangs with guilt. I can see her in the hospital in Chicago right now, her boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs beside her._

_She would be dead in seconds. They don't have the medicine or Technology we have. We've been around for centuries longer than they have. All of them. The only thing older than us is the start of Divergence itself-_

_What? Longer than us? Unbelievable-_

_to be honest._

_But I already love her-_

_WHAT! I spit out the beer that i'm sipping, quickly reading the next line-_

_I feel as if she's already my sister. I already feel the need to care for her, to give her a home. I'm sure her friends would want somebody like that in her life. And to my idiot brother, who has been reading my secrets since the third grade, no, I do not want to steal her away to be my sexual partner. I just want her to think of me as a sister. As a bestfriend. I hope I can accomplish that._

_But I still have so many question for the TST, or Tris Saviour Team, on what they plan to do with her afterwards. They say we need her for at least two years from that day on. But why? They didn't even tell me how we will get her back. Not even the slightest hint of why we need her for so long in the first place._

_I will be back with more answers a week from now. Until then my dearest reader (I can already sense you from in the past. Lol, no, I know my bro has got to be reading this.)_

_Sincerly,_

_**Melexis Primrose Mellark**_

I look up to see Christina reading over my shoulder. "Gosh," She whispers. "I already have so many questions." She gasps. I quickly flip the page to read;

_October 4, 3027_

_I meet a boy a few days ago. Devilishly handsome indeed. It was the second or third day Tris was in my home, laughing at my cats._

_HEY HEY HEY! Don't get judgy on me. Cats are cute, fierce, fluffy baby tigers that I find half dead, and love. Yeah yeah, I can be a nice person next to my 'overly emo Dauntless look' as Tris tells me. I feel as if she's starting to warm up to me._

_The boy told us his name was Brody Eaton. Impossible right? Well, we was adopted, and I'm starting to snoop. I need answers now. My brother has been out late at night, which he never does. I suspect he is going to emergency meeting, that I am not invited to._

_I feel as if I am being too paranoid. Am i? yesterday I followed him and heard something muttered about execution. I'm sure I'm just hearing things. I won't tell Tris- Not yet at least- when the time is right._

_But he just looks so much like Four. I know Four's last name, not his middle nor first though. Haymitch -the brother one, not the 'old drunk' as Tris calls him- told Tris the story on how I went sappy and turned off the cameras so that people couldn't see or hear their moment. Yet she looked at me differently afterwards. I know she is thinking about the Eaton thing too. I can see it on her face. It's the way she looked when she found out she was dauntless. The color drained from her eyes, mouth in a frown. So distant looking. He never told her about any siblings. I don't think. Even if he did, Tris would have told me by now right? Wrong? I'm so confused. I need sleep._

_Bonne nuit mon ami ( 'Good Night my friend' in some language called French I learned. Some secret files I took from David showed me the language. I can't wait to learn more!)_

_Love your dearest,_

**_Melexis Primrose Mellark_**

"I think I need to ask my mom about this guy." I say standing up, closing the book. Christina struggles to her feet. "Dad's brother?" She asks, tilting her head. I laugh.

"No way in hell."

* * *

><p>The doors to the elevator in my mother's apartment building open on the seventh floor. I slither out, walking to the end off the hallway. I knock on her door loudly, after reading the label opens the door, her gray hair in a bun, light makeup, jeans and an old tee-shirt. As soon as she see me, her eyes brighten. "Tobias!" She says, hugging me. I lightly hug her back. "I heard about Tris." She whispers, slowly rubbing my back. She pulls away slowly. "Do come in." She says, stepping out of the way. I walk into a small living room, with a flat screen. I dark wooden coffee table sits in front of a leather couch and love-seat. The white walls contrast all of the dark, even the brown carpet. Evelyn sits on the loveseat, motioning for me to sit on the couch. I kick off my black boots, stripping off my leather jacket, leaving my in socks, jeans and a black tee-shirt.<p>

I sit down and look up at her. " I need you to read something," I tell her, handing her the diary, "on the second page." She opens the diary, quickly flipping the page. She slowly reads, chewing on her lip, glancing up at me as she reads.

As she closes the book, she sighs, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh." Is all she says. She must be able to tell that I'm about to snap her neck if I don't get an explanation.

"I suppose you best stay a while for the story." She quickly stands running into another room, then speeding back. She hold out a cup.

"Coffee?"


	7. Bro, Or No

**#Cliffies! Now that's all I can say because I really want to update!**

_**Tobias Eaton POV**_

* * *

><p>"No coffee, No Tea, No Cake, No chit chat. I want <em>answers!" <em>I half yell, slamming my hands into my sighs, sitting down. "I don't like talking about this Tobias.I never did, never will. It's hard for me okay." I sigh shaking my head.

"Just tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"  
>"Yes! I'm fucking positive!"<p>

"Tobias Eaton! How dare you swear in front of me."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as she folds her arms over her chest, frowning as she sits down on the loveseat. She sighs, looking down at her hands.

"He was supposed to be dead."

"What?"I ask. She just stated that like I would know what she would mean. I watch as she stiffens, rubbing her arms.

"We were seventeen. So young. In love. What we thought was love. Then we found out I was pregnant. We were a disgrace. I gave birth at eighteen. We raised him. He was the sweetest little thing you would have ever seen. Almost never said no, or I don't want to. Then he hit the boy, yelling at him to defend himself. When he was four, he hit back. Bit his finger till it snapped. Daddy was so proud after he was sewed up. Never hit em' again. The boy would fight if he had to, but he needed a reason. Standing up to people. Doing the right thing. When he was five, he was hit again. And again. And again. I swear he was drunk the man, but he wouldn't stop hitting our child. I scooped him up and ran. I dropped him off with the factionless. I watched as he was dragged off by some old man. I thought he was dead. Then. . . then Marcus found out what he had done and the child was gone. He snapped. Almost no emotions left. We tried again for another child. . . "

Just then I notice she is crying. I want to tell her it's okay, but it's not. Marcus beat another child. "Marcus hit him. . . .and me?" Evelyn looks up, nodding.

"The first time, he didn't hurt Brody. But he got rougher, and rougher. When Brody hit back, Marcus was so proud that his child would get what he want, the way he wanted it. I guess when I left. . . he thought he could do the same to you. Like he was trying to get him back. Horrible. So horrible. . . ."

I sit in shock. First from the fact she kept this from me. Then to the fact that I now know the reason Marcus beat me. Then to the fact that she had lost a child. Then to the fact that I have a brother. A twenty six year old brother.

And he's with my girl.

And his name is

Brody Eaton.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, I know this is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper short (I meant to add it in last chapt. but I had noooooo clue how to write it). I'll update as soon as possible! This is kinda just a filler chapter cause I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time. Pleaaaase review! Please please please! It would make me very very happy. Alright, next chapter is three years in the past (Confusing I know). So Melexis' and Tris' chapter will be right after Tris 'died' and Tobias' will be after the epilogue in the Allegiant book, sorta. Good? Alright, until next time my Dauntlings! Dauntlings? Somebody please make that a thing! If it happens, it's mine! I take full credit. <strong>

**By by! **

**~Goddess Of The Games**


	8. Tears Of Dauntless Cake

**Yup! An update already, I know, I know. I just felt that with the super short one last time, I owe you guys! Here we are! And- Sorry for spelling/Grammar mistakes.**

** realized I haven't been doing this so, Tobias would you do the honers?  
>Tobias: Why?<strong>

**Me; Now. Or I kill off Tris.**

**Tobias: OKAY! NO! NOT TRIS PLEASE! Goddess Of The Games doesn't own me or the books, NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY! I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH TRIIIIIIIIIS. And this Melexis bitch. Kidnapping my girlfriend damnit. . . . . .**

**Me: Ooooookay. Good enough. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Melexis POV<strong>_

I really don't like this guy. Tris flipped fucking shit when she heard his name. Sh fell backwards, her breath catching in her throat. It sort of happened like this. . .

"_Tris? Tris what's wrong?" I rush to her side, leaving Brody's large, seven foot frame awkwardly in the doorway. Tris looks up into my eyes, her own brimming with tears. "H-his name." She hiccups. "What? What's wrong with his name?" I ask. She tilts her head, still on the edge of crying. Her eyes say, _I really don't want to do this because I'm in pain, but how the hell do you not know? _And I can't say why. I don't want her to look so down. We were doing so well. "We have somewhere to be. . . " Brody starts from the doorway. "Shut it, beard-boy." I snap. I mean, he does have a bit of a stubble. And those perfect blue eyes and dark black, perfectly sloppy hair- wait, what the fuck? Stupid eighteen-year old fucking brain! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN THIS BEARD-BOY DAMMIT! I look back at Tris as she speaks, "Tobias. Eaton is his last name."_

_I have nooooo idea who the hell Tobias is._

"_Who?"_

"_You know. . . Tobias."_

"_Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."_

"_Four?" She says, like I'm stupid. "Tobias Eaton is Four's real name?" I ask, tilting my head. "Ohhhh. . . .that makes sense. But two Eatons doesn't"_

"_I thought you had watched everything on the cameras, the ones you had access to."_

_Brody chuckles from the door, stepping into the house. He crosses his arms over his chest as he speaks, "Yeah, I remember this. Melexis, you shut off the cameras from everybody, complaining that it was '_their special moment'_" He chuckles. "Shut it, beard-boy!"_

"_Anything for you sexy-Lexi!"_

"_It's 'Lex' beard-boy, not 'Lexi'"_

"_Hahah. Lexi. I like Lexi better. Your new nickname is Lexi, Tris-approved." Tris smiles, just annoying me._

"_Thanks for being on my side, Trissy-Poo!"_

"Lexi!" Tris calls from somewhere inside of the house. I groan at the new nickname. "Yes Trissy-Poo?" I ask in the sweetest voice possible. I can hear Tris snicker as the kitchen door opens. Tris is wearing some of the new clothes I bought her; deep blue jeans, a purple tanktop, a black crop top over it, then a dark blue jean jacket. I did have to force her into some brown leather ankle-boots though. Her hair is up in a ponytail. I cut it slightly, so that she has short bangs that frame her face. They aren't in the ponytail because they're too short to fit. Her blue-grey eyes search mine. "I need help cooking dinner." She smiles. I can tell its a bit forced. All of her laughs, smiles, smirks and giggles are. I don't ask her what's wrong, because I know the answer.

I smile, "Still can't cook I see." I remark. She rolls her eyes, stalking into the kitchen. I quickly follow. "Whatcha making first of all?" I ask her, looking at the ingredients. I notice she has all of the ingredients set out, and measured. I instantly rollover all of the food items; Two boxes of Mellark Devil's Food cake mix **(A/N; I had to make it Mellark. PEETA WORKED IN A BAKERY FOR CHRIST SAKE!)**, ½ cup of unsweetened cocoa, one cup of mayonnaise, three eggs, two cups of water, four containers (sixteen ounce each) of chocolate frosting, ½ cup of sour cream, four teaspoons of vanilla extract, one cup of toasted chopped almonds, two cups of toasted sweetened coconut. She also has bowls, mixing supplies, parchment paper, and other stuff sitting on another counter. "No. . . .WAY!" I grin, bouncing like a toddler. "I never thought I would get to try it. . . . . . BUT A DOUBLE BATCH OF DAUNTLESS CAKE? SWEET JESUS YES!" I squeal. I can't believe it. I never thought she would make it. I just don't want her to break down into tears.

**(A/N: I have no clue if this is the real cake recipe. If you want it, I got it off of the **_**Epic Reads **_**website.) **

About two hours later, the cakes (two of them) are cooled and frosted. I pick mine up and look at Tris. "Now, we are going to sit on the couch, cuddle, watch _Mean Girls _and you are going to cry through the whole entire movie because you miss them while stuffing your face with cake. Understood?"

So we get forks and sit down on the couch. I grab my huge, king-size bed sized black blanket and bunch it up, throwing it to one side of the couch. I turn on the movie as Tris lays her head in my lap. I grab the blanket, spreading it over us. I take one bite of my cake when the first waves of tears roll down her face. "I-I can't B…. B-" She hiccups, "believe they're gone! I-I was s… supposed. . . . t…...to die! B. . . . .. but they don't remember!" She sobs, shoving a bit more of heaven into her mouth. Guilt rolls in my stomach. _They do remember! _I want to shout at Tris. I want to scold her for trusting me. I want to punch myself, eat more of this goddamn cake before killing myself.

"I know, I know. I've lost people too.. . " I hold back a sob as I say this, rubbing away Tris' tears. She turns, burying her head into my stomach. Her hot tears soak into my shirt. Her body twitches and shudders. Her cries are muffled, her fingers curl into my top. Nearly a month she's been here, this is the first she's broken down, besides crying herself to sleep. I rub circles onto her back as she tries to stop her salty, flowing tears.

Slowly, she looks up. "W-what h-happened-" She hiccups, "to you?" She asks, tears still streaming down her face. I can feel my lips twitch as I remember. "When I was five, my mother taught me how to survive with out any help. When I was six, I was taught how to blend in with any crowd or object. Seven; pick out flaws. Eight; Use a knife. Nine; Bow and arrows. Ten; Cooking, making things out of what you have, Very useful. Eleven; Hand to hand combat. My parents taught me all of it. I still remember their lessons. We worked on the skills till I perfected each and every one of them. I was taught how to be independent. When I turned twelve. . . three days forty six hours exactly after my birthday. . .I was taught how to cope with death. My parents. . . went missing. Some say it was kidnapped, some say it was forced. Some say they died in the woods. Some say they ran away." I look down at Tris, "Most say they went mad, beat me and my brother as kids. The guilt overpowered them and they ran. Hid from what they had done. They say it was bound to happen anyways. I remember on Fridays, I would help my father cook bread. Cheese buns. Mondays were for helping Mom hunt. Wednesdays were for helping Finnick jr. with his school work; tutoring. Saturdays, we would sit on this couch and watch movies. Each day they tucked me in and told me. . . . . I . . .l-love y-y-y-ou. . . . . . . . . . My little Victor." And then, I snapped.

I pulled Tris into a hug, screaming out in sadness. Tears flowed my face. They sting, burn. Reminding me that I am week. I am still that little girl that was pitied and cried herself to sleep everyday. The preteen who was beat and called a worthless peice of shit. And I scream again, pouring out all of my emotions. The depression, sadness , pain, misfortune, discomfort, guilt, my broken and shattered heart. It all reminds me of how worthless, and vonriable I really am. I am not strong, nor independent. I. Am. Worthless. Tris and I howl in pain and depression together, in unison. We feel each other's sadness And in that moment. Right then, we become a family. We become linked. We are almost, one.

The front door bursts open, Brody being shown, wide eyed.

"What have I gotten myself into."

Tris and I, howl again.

* * *

><p><strong>Some lovely reviews would be nice. And gosh do I want some cake now. What shall I call you? Dauntless Cup-Cakes? Initiates? I have no clue really. People have their 'muffins' and 'bros' and crud. I want one too, lol. Pleeeease review. <strong>

**Luv you my readers (For now that is what you are called)**

**Night!**

**~Goddess Of The Games**


	9. Good Or Bad Morning?

**I am on time because it hasn't been a week! Wait? A week is seven days? Oh shit. I forgot a week was seven days.I thought it was ten for a second there. **

**MOM! I NEED TO GO BACK TO ELEMENTARY TO GET MY SHIT STRAIGHT! Alright, might as well post this before I go back to school for counting. . . . **

**Tris do the honors.**

**Tris: Why?**

**Me; Cause I told you too.**

**Tris: No**

**Me: I will make Tobias walk in on you and Brody having sex them him finding out you fucked his brother.**

**Tris: Fine. Goddess doesn't own me. Wait? What about brothers?**

**Me; SHIT! I said to much! Oh, do you see the time? *Looks at watch-less wrist* It's story time!  
>Tris; WAIT NO! WHAT THE HELL! NO! GET UR HANDS OFF MY KEYBOREDJKCBIUVBJEJIVNJKEIDVIGIBUIFBUIVRBIUVPBIUVPBIUPEBSWEWDWSDGUE<strong>

**Me: Aheam. . . . . .back to the story. Plus, Tris. . . . . I already have plans for a certain older Eaton.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Tris Prior<strong>_

I wake up; my back stiff, my face still wet with tears, my fingers curled around the black blanket draped across my curled up body from who knows where. But most importantly, to the horrid memories of last night flooding back into my brain. I keep my face shoved into this slightly uncomfortable couch. Meaning that I could stay on this couch for the rest of my life, if it wasn't for my extremely uncomfortable position giving me a backache. I peel my eyes open. They were sealed closed by dry tears. I stare into the dark fabric of the couch. It all comes rushing back to me.

Brody (Ugh. . . . Brody) walked in on our little cry-feast and Melexis begged him to stay. She told him that if we could just hang out together her and I would stop crying. But the offer was turned down. He still stayed though. He made us hot chocolate (I had no idea what that was before but now. . . . . . Half the hot chocolate in this district will be in my stomach by next month. Mmmm. . . .creamy and sweet. The warmth that trails down your throat.. . . .) and got us blankets. Lexi (I will never stop bugging her with that name) Cuddled and cried. I could tell that she was holding back. The way she would stop a sentence then just stop in mid thought, as if rethink what she was about to say to me. I don't blame her. I didn't tell her much. All I did was sob about how much it hurts. And it does. Every time I see a couple, or a punching bag, a man with tattoos, a girl who obviously loves fashion, stupid boys laughing around or an all out nerd. Well, my heart I'm sure breaks into a thousand million pieces before liquidizing, clogging my throat, then slipping back down, turning into a solid and weighing me down. Finally, I tend to mope around the house all day.

Life sucks, really. But I can't seem to believe it. They are so. . . so close! They are alive. . . . but they don't remember me. . . . He won't remember our love. She won't remember our friendship.

And I say He and She. . . .because, well, It breaks me even further to say their names. And a bit more whenever I look at Brody.

I snap out of my thoughts, looking towards the other side of the couch.

Let's just say it took every single ounce of willpower to _not _laugh as crazy as possible. There, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, is Melexis and Brody, snuggled up. On of her legs is sandwiched in between his, the other of her's sitting on top of their leg sandwich. Her face is buried in his chest. His arms are lazily draped across her waist. Her dark hair is sprawled across the couch, her eyes softly fluttering. Softly, she yawns, curling up closer to Brody's large chest. She spreads out her fingers, which are pressed against his stomach, yawning again. The she moves her hands again, feeling around this 'unknown' object. Her eyes fly open.

"GWAH!" She falls off of the couch, slamming down to the carpeted floor. Brody jumps awake, sitting up faster than the speed of light. "W-what? Are we getting attacked?!" Brosy stands, looking around. Melexis brings her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth softly. "W-we. . .we . . .I . . .you! Cuddle. . . . . sleep. . . . . " Melexis mutter several words before screaming again and running up the stairs as fast as possible.

A slight beeping noise echoes through the now silent and awkward room. Brody looks down, tapping the silver watch around his wrist.

A voice talks through his watch, "Hey Bro. Where are you? The meeting is starting in five minutes! You know Mr. Mellark won't be happy if you're late! Where are you anyway?"

"I am-" Brody tries to answer but is interrupted by me, "HE WAS SLEEPING WITH MELEXIS!" I yell loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. I know for a fact that Melexis' admirerer is on the other side. None other than Malac. I did it just to bust his balls.

Malac's grunt is very audible. Brody glares at me before looking down at his watch. "We'll talk later,' He presses the watch again, looking up at me, " I'll deal with your big mouth later Miss Pissy Trissy."

I stick my tongue out at him, groaning. My eyes follow him as he grabs his jacket off of the floor and slips on his shoes before making his way to the door. Once the door is slammed shut, Melexis speaks from the top of the stairs, "Is he gone?"

I laugh, "Yes." But my laugh is forced. I don't think I'll ever laugh again. She slinks down the stairs. I see that she is now dressed in fluffy black pants that look seven sizes to big and an old red tee-shirt. I think black and red are her colors. Her hair is now braided and draped on her left shoulder. She's perfect.

Seriously though, I mean it. No, I'm not saying she's perfect because I'm attracted to her (That would never happen. I doubt I'd ever be attracted to another guy.) Her skin is soft and smooth, a creamy tan color. Her big eyes shine, long eyelashes batting. Her full lips look like they're always swollen from kissing somebody. She looks perfect in everything I've seen her in.

She groans, flopping onto the couch. I shift so that my legs are crossed and I'm facing Melexis. I believe she once told me that this position is called _criss-cross apple sauce. _Why? I have no idea.

"He had morning wood Tris! IT WAS PRESSING AGAINST MY LEG!" She sits up shaking my shoulders.

"Morning. . . . .Wood?" I ask. Wait? What is morning wood?

"You know. . . .hard on. . . . boner. . . stiffy. . . woody. . . queef?" I assume all of these words mean the same thing as she gives me time to 'figure it out' between each word. I shrug and shake my head, no I don't understand."

"We're going to have to whip the Stiff out of you, aren't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so far these are just filler chapters, I really want Melexis and Tris to kinda bond. I think every two chapters of Tris and Melexis I post one Tobias chapter. Alright, I want to thank you guys for over five hundred views and such. I didn't think I would get a veiw or a fav in my life so it means a lot. <strong>

**Until next time my Gamers (Thanks for the suggestion)**

**~GoddessOfTheGames**

**P.S; Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
